Aurstilan Empiora
by blazerfaneby
Summary: arustila had an empire and u have to read to see what they do


Chapter.1

The emporia of Australia was having a great day. Until the leaders of the Japan, USSR,

and China they told the emporia they had a plane to take over Europe. They told the emporia that they wanted the Australians to take Europe from the south and they would advance from

the east. The emporia said he would not allow it to happen so he told the leader to leave now.

The leaders of Japan, USSR, and China told the emporia that there would be dyer conquests if

he did not go with them. So we went to his military leader named Cody and told him what just

happen. He told him not to worry and do nothing about it. All of a sudden a volcano appeared it

was over 15,000 wide and the length was over 45,000 ft. the volcano is in the southwest of the

Pacific Ocean and the volcano could have destroyed the

Philippines, Vietnam, Laos, Thailand, Indonesia,New Guinea, Australia, Palawan, Malaysia.

The Emperor of Australia is wondering if he should join the leaders. After thinking long & hard

so the Emperor called upon General Cody for council. General Cody told the Emperor his

decision

was not to join the leaders. The Emperor questioned General Cody decision. So the emperor

went to Naval Captain Jose. So the Emperor ask Cap. Jose what he thought? The emperor ask

Cap. Jose if he should join the leaders and Cap. Jose decision was to join the leaders. The

Emperor was trying to make a decision when all of a sudden the Volcano God Freddy appeared

and told the Emperor about the volcano. The Emperor told the god to get ride of the volcano.

The god just seat there and laugh at the Emperor, and told him there is only one way for your

empire to get rid of the volcano by destroyed the Middle East, but you have to save Jerusalem.

So if I decline said the Emperor. If you don't you will pay having your empire destroyed.

Australia advances

Today 6.6.60 the Emperor told the gen. Cody and Cap. Jose told them that it was time to

advance. I need you Cap. Jose to send a spy on the Middle East. It took them 100 days to get to

Vietnam. It takes them 50 days to get into China. They liberate few of the countries in China

Qinghai, Xinjiang, Xizang, and Shanghai. It will take us at least another 30 days before we can

advance to Mongolia. Then from there we attack the Russia. In the Indian Ocean Cap. Jose just

got the report form the spy on the middle east and he said the east side is every weak but the

west side is really strong. I will ask how long gen. Cody is form the middle east. Gen. Cody

how far are you away form the Middle East. Gen. Cody here we are bout a few months away

we

just freed Mongolia form the leaders. we are now in Russia we are near the tip of Russia then

we

will have a straight shot to the middle East. December.6.1861 it's been over a year now. When

we started out we had 60,000 troops and now we are down to 3,000 troops and now we start are

attack on the Middle East. We started our attack on Iran. As soon as we entered Iran we stared

to destroy everything no one from Iran lived. Iran is a dessert land now. My army had to kill the

men, the women, the children, the animals. In my experience of war I have never seen so many

people die for no reason. So now we start are attack on Iraq just like we did to Iran nothing was

kept alive a few people put up a fight and killed one hundred of our troops. There was blood

everywhere you couldn't tell whose blood it was. Feb.6.1862 its 1 year and 8 months and we

killed over thousands of people. Some stood up and now we are down to 2,500 troops alive as

we enter Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Oman, Jordan, Israel,Lebanon, Cyprus, Turkey, and Syria they

were like Iraq and Iran no one was kept alive we lost 500 hundred more troops so we are now

down to 2,000 troops. When all of a sudden the Naval Cap. Jose got a hold of me and told me

to get hold of the European leader. I told him I will. So I got hold of the European leader and he

told me thanks for telling him about what the leaders where going to do. And if you need

anything just asks and I will be glad to help you guys. We are on our way back to Austria and

we are going to need reinforcements because we are at war with the leaders.


End file.
